The Future in the End
by jva88
Summary: AU- You are the massacre, the masochist, the tease. And you're captivating, standing in front of me. Hold your hand into the sky. Pray for mercy instead of time. BP slash PH slash. BN and LP. Some BR. R&R please
1. Possession

23:31

The Future in the End

Chapter 1

Possession

**Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide**

**voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time**

**the night is my companion, and solitude my guide**

**would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?**

**and I would be the one**

Brooke was starting her sophomore year of college today. She was sitting in her color fundamentals class waiting for it to begin. She was hoping it would be a blow off class. Her hair was long and wavy and dark brown. She wore very natural make up. She looked at all her fellow classmates enter the room. She was hoping she would know someone. The class was nearly full and then the last student walked in. Brooke watched the blonde take a seat. There was something about her that made Brooke not want to look away.

The blonde was tall and slender. She was wearing converse and skinny jeans and a fitted t-shirt. The teacher soon walked in and introduced herself and then went on to call for attendance. Brooke waited to listen for the blonde's name.

"Peyton Sawyer" The teacher called out.

"Here." The blonde replied. Brooke looked over at Peyton. Peyton didn't notice her. The class went on for 2 hours and then they were dismissed. Peyton grabbed her things and left. Brooke watched her go. She was captivated by her.

Later that day, Brooke headed to the coffee shop. There she bumped into Nathan. He had just graduated from college. He and Brooke became friends the year before. He was tall, built, had dark hair and eyes and had a great smile. He always had a crush on Brooke from the moment they met but he had a girlfriend and never acted on it. Brooke knew this and while she thought he was cute and had a great personality she didn't want to act on it because she knew that he had a girlfriend.

"Hey cutie." Nathan said to Brooke when he saw her. She smiled at him. "I love that smile."

"Hi Nate. Thanks" She hugged him. "How are you?" They took a seat at a table.

"I'm okay." He said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?"

"You know Brooke. I think I'm going to leave Rachel. I don't know all we do is fight. And I want to be with you."

"You need to make up your mind Nathan. For the past year you always tell me sweet things and you say you're going to leave her and move out but you never do. I still haven't forgotten the time you stood me up. You were suppose to meet me and my friends at the beach and then you never even called till two days later to tell me you got back together with Rachel. You say one thing, you say you want something yet you won't leave her."

"I don't know what I want. I still love her but I want to be with you. It's just hard"

"Well I can't help you make a decision. And I've already told you that I won't be with you unless you're single. So, it's up to you what you want to do." Brooke said to him.

"I've been with her for nearly 4 years it's hard to leave someone after that long"

"Well, I don't know Nathan. I'm sorry." Brooke said. She stood up and grabbed her drink. "I wish I could help you but this up to you." With that said Brooke walked out of the coffee shop.

Nathan sat at the table a little angry. He didn't know what to do. Brooke was so cute to him and they always had things to talk about. Lately, all that was happening with Rachel was fighting. Argument after Argument and it didn't look like it was getting better.

**to hold you down**

**kiss you so hard**

**I'll take your breath away**

**and after, I'd wipe away the tears**

**just close your eyes dear**

Peyton arrived at her house at night. It was a large 2-story house for just her and he mom. She walked in and saw her mom on the couch in the living room.

"Hey mom." Peyton said.

"Peyton, hi. How was first day of classes?" Her mother asked her.

Peyton took a seat on the couch. "It was okay. I still miss New York. It's not the same."

"I know honey. But you had to come back. Too many things were going on up there."

"Yeah. I know."

"It's for the best. Everything will be better here. You'll make new friends and things will look up for you." Her mother said.

"I hope so." Peyton said. She got up from the seat. "I'm going to go to my room." She walked upstairs and entered her room. She studied it. It hadn't change since high school it had been 3 years since she last lived there. She went to lie in her bed. She had a somewhat dark past, an incident rather in New York that she was trying to forget. She went back to her home in Tree Hill. She hoped things would change. She hoped things would be easier.

**Through this world I've stumbled**

**so many times betrayed**

**trying to find an honest word to find**

**the truth enslaved**

**oh you speak to me in riddles**

**and you speak to me in rhymes**

**my body aches to breathe your breath**

**your words keep me alive**

**And I would be the one**

Brooke was in her room. She had a bottle of vodka next to her. She looked at it deciding whether or not she should drink. She drank a few nights a week by herself in her room. She felt that it took her pain away. She was still dealing with some things from her past she couldn't get over. She poured the vodka into a cup that was half filled with coke. She drank until she got drunk and was able to fall asleep.

**Into this night I wander**

**it's morning that I dread**

**another day of knowing of**

**the path I fear to tread**

The next morning she woke up with a splitting headache. "Fuck" she said out loud. She went to get some Advil out of her purse and took two pills with some water. She quickly got ready for school.

Nathan had just gotten home from work. It was the late afternoon. Rachel wasn't home yet from her job. He looked in the fridge for something to eat. There was nothing. He closed the fridge door. He went to sit on the couch in his apartment and turned the TV on. Moments later Rachel walked in. She looked at him. "Hi." She said.

"Hey" He said back to her. "We need to go grocery shopping."

"Yeah, I know. I was meaning to tell you that." She said to him. "Let me go change into comfortable clothes and we can go." Nathan nodded.

He put his shoes on and tied the laces. He turned the TV off and waited for Rachel by the door.

"Ready?" She said walking towards the door. He nodded and opened the door and let her out first. He followed her out and then locked the door.

At the register the check out girl was done ringing up their items. "$80.67 is your total" the girl said.

"It's your turn to pay." Nathan said as he started to walk towards the cart filled with their bagged groceries.

"Nathan, I'm sorry I forgot to bring my purse. Can you get it this time?" Nathan's face changed to angry.

"You always do this," he said in a harsh whisper. And then got his wallet out and pulled out his credit card and handed it to the girl. "You do it on purpose too."

"I don't always do this, Nathan & it's never on purpose. So just shut up"

The girl gave Nathan his receipt and Nathan pushed the cart out to the car in a pissed off manner. Rachel followed behind him. She got into the front passenger seat and didn't even help Nathan put the groceries in his car.

Nathan got in his car. "Thanks for helping me put the groceries in. You're the best girlfriend." He said sarcastically.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of all of this, of your stupid little comments." She said to him in a condescending tone. Nathan said nothing back to her.

When they got home Nathan put all the groceries away. Rachel went to her bedroom. Nathan stayed on the couch watching TV. Later that night it was nearly midnight and Nathan was still out on the couch watching TV, Rachel came out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"I want you out of here. I want you out of this fucking apartment by the weekend, Nathan. I'm tired of all this." Rachel said and then went back to the bedroom. Nathan didn't say a word. He lied down on the couch and stayed thinking about what she said until he fell asleep. If that's what she wanted then that's what he was going to do. He was tired of it too. Maybe it's what would be best for him, for the both of them. Too much fighting in a relationship just isn't worth it.

The next day when she left to work, Nathan left to go apartment searching. Soon after he found one that was perfect. He signed the lease and was ready to move in tomorrow which was Saturday.

That whole day Nathan and Rachel didn't talk. They both fell asleep in the same bed but neither said a word. Rachel didn't think that he was really going to leave. Nathan wasn't planning on telling her he was leaving. He had his plan. She had to be at work early the next day. He would then start moving all his things to his new apartment.

And that's exactly what happened. Nathan started packing his things in boxes and put them all in his car. He got his other personal things and put them in his car. He packed what everything he could and then drove off to his new home. He spent the whole day unpacking in his new apartment. At night he took a seat on the living room floor. He looked around and he felt so alone. Tears began to stream down his face. He grabbed his phone and dialed Rachel's number. She answered.

"Rachel, why are you doing this? I love you."

"It's over Nathan. It's time to move on. Sorry." Rachel said and hung up.

Nathan wiped the tears off his face. That night he slept on the floor of his living room never feeling more alone then now.

**to hold you down**

**kiss you so hard**

**I'll take your breath away**

**and after, I'd wipe away the tears**

**just close your eyes..**

**So, here's my new story. It will include very little Rachel & Nathan, it will include Nathan and Brooke, Lucas and Peyton as couples, and will experience Brooke and Peyton slash. As well as Peyton and Haley. I already have an outline of the whole story of how I want it to progress so I know where it's all headed. I hope you stick around. Please Review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Better Today

**Chapter 2**

**Better Today**

**Yesterday I hit the ground**

**I felt so down**

**I let some baggage that I don****'****t need get the best of me**

**Some days I wake up with a frown**

**Easily annoyed by any sound**

**I wish this negativity would stay away from me**

Peyton was sitting in the school's student lounge. She was working on one of her drawings. She was really concentrating on it. A petite girl walked over to the table Peyton was sitting at.

"Hey is it okay if I sit here?" the girl asked.

Peyton looked up from her drawing. "Yeah, go ahead." She locked eyes with her and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and the girl took a seat. "You're in my Psychology class right" the girl asked.

"Maybe. When is it?" Peyton asked.

"Tomorrow 1pm with Julie Stout." She replied.

"Then I guess I am" Peyton smiled. "I haven't seen you I guess. My name's Peyton." Peyton extended her hand.

The girl shook it. "Haley. So what are you working on?"

"Just another drawing. I love drawing it's like therapy to me."

"Really? That's cool. I would have to say singing is my therapy."

"Oh wow you sing? That's awesome." Peyton replied.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before. It's a small college are you new?" Haley asked curiously.

"Yes I am actually. I moved back here from New York not too long ago."

"What? Why would you come back from New York? I'd love to live up there."

"Um…" Peyton got a bit tongue-tied. "You know…just…It was personal reasons."

Haley nodded in understanding. "It's cool if you don't want to talk about it. But if you do ever need someone to talk to I'm always here."

"Thanks Haley. I might do that some time." Peyton replied. "So, what's your story?"

"Not much of a story…I was born in Tree Hill. I went to High School in Tree Hill. I was valedictorian. And now I go to college in Tree Hill."

"Nothing wrong with that, Haley."

"I know. I've just been here my whole life and I feel like I haven't done anything really."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Peyton told her. Haley nodded.

Haley's phone started vibrating. She picks it up and looks at it. "Hey I have to go but why don't we exchange numbers?"

Haley and Peyton exchanged numbers. Haley stood up and gathered her things. "It was nice meeting you Peyton. I'll see you tomorrow." Haley touched Peyton's hand slightly.

"Bye." Peyton said.

Peyton watched as Haley walked away. She smiled to herself and then went back to work on her drawing.

Brooke awoke to her phone vibrating several times. "Oh my God! Shut up!" She grabbed her phone and read she had a few next text messages. They were from Nathan. She read, "I left her. I already moved out and settled in at my new place. I hope you're not still mad at me or anything. Go out with me tonight."

Brooke sat up in her bed. She text him back saying to give her a call.

She couldn't believe he finally broke up with Rachel after four years. Four years is a long time. She was sure he was going to marry her. She began to wonder what happened. He was single now so now she had no problem with going out with him on a date.

She got ready for her day and then headed out to school.

**Today is a new day**

**I****'****m awake and expecting so much more**

**This pain can hurt no more**

**I washed it away**

**Now I****'****m standing at the door**

**The world looks better today**

**It****'****s so much better today**

Brooke sat in her Physics class. It was 5 minutes into class when Peyton walked into the room.

Peyton walked up to the teacher. "Hi I'm sorry I just got transferred into here." Peyton showed her a paper and the teacher nodded.

"Have a seat." The teacher responded.

The only available seat happened to be next to Brooke so she took a seat next to her. Brooke looked over at her and gave her a warm smile. Peyton smiled too.

"Okay class now that I have explained what to expect for this class it's time to begin. Get your paper and pens out to write notes."

Brooke opened her notebook and then she started digging in her purse for a pencil or pen. "Damn it" she said softly to herself.

Peyton put a pencil on her desk. "You can keep it. I have plenty."

Brooke looked over at Peyton. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"My name's Brooke." She whispered.

"I know…" Peyton whispered, "You're in my color fundamentals class"

"And that's how I know you're Peyton." Brooke smiled. Peyton smiled back.

"Ladies in the back. Pay attention." The teacher said to Brooke and Peyton. They chuckled.

The girls got quiet and the teacher continued with her lecture. The rest of the class time the girls took notes. The class ended and the girls walked out together.

"Thanks again for the pencil" Brooke said.

"Yeah, no problem." Peyton replied. "So, I guess I'll see you around, Brooke. It was really nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Peyton."

The girls went opposite ways. Brooke headed home. It was nearly six and she hadn't heard from Nathan. She decided to text him again. When she was about to start texting him her phone started to ring. It was Nathan.

**I had no reason to feel down**

**For I have found that my negativity starts inside of me**

**Waiting for things to turn around**

**Tired, tired of feeling bound**

**I wish this negativity would stay away from me**

"Well, it's about time." Brooke answered.

"Sorry, I've been busy. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just home. Are we doing something tonight?"

"Movie?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Pick me up in an hour." She replied.

They said bye and hung up. Brooke began to get ready. An hour later her doorbell rang.

She went downstairs, opened the front door, and there stood Nathan. He smiled. Brooke smiled back.

"You look handsome today" she said to him. He blushed.

"Thanks. You look beautiful as always. You ready?" He said. She nodded. She locked her front door and they walked to his car.

Brooke sat in the passenger seat while Nathan drove.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Brooke asked curiously.

"No, Brooke. I don't' want to talk about that. I want to enjoy this date with you." He said to her.

"Okay that's fair." Brooke replied. "So, I haven't heard from you in over week. How have you been?"

"Good. I'm happy to be with you right now." Nathan smiled and she smiled.

Brooke was a little nervous. She'd been friends with Nathan for a while but now they were on a date and it was different. A good different and it made her nervous. When they arrived at the theatre he went to open the door for her and they walked toward where you buy the tickets. When they guy told them how much it was Brooke started getting her wallet out.

"Brooke, don't. I got this." Nathan said.

"Thanks Nathan." Brooke said.

Brooke and Nathan walked inside. They didn't hold hands. They were both being shy and were both nervous about the night. Throughout the whole movie they didn't hold hands but they would glance at each other. When the movie ended he drove her back home. He walked her to the front door.

"I enjoyed tonight with you Brooke. I really do like you." Nathan said.

"I had a good time too, Nathan." She said.

They stood there a few moments. They didn't know if they should kiss. Instead they shared a hug. Brooke was thinking she should've just kissed him. She really wanted to but was so nervous she went for a hug. Nathan thought the same thing that he should've kissed her. She walked inside her house. Nathan walked down the walkway back to his car. He drove off. He was happy. It was the first time since his breakup with Rachel that he was feeling happy.

I'm making the decision to turn my back on yesterday

Now I know I'm in control

I will make it better today

**Thanks for the people who have this story as a favorite. I do appreciate it. Sadly, I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. I really would love to get a review so I know how the readers feel about the chapters. I love feedback and they also motivate me to write more. Again, Thank you and please review. **


End file.
